Frequency Modulated/Continuous Wave (FM/CW) Radar Altimeters need ways in which to verify proper operation. In current radar altimeters, self-testing is performed in a system that uses a Bulk Acoustic Wave (BAW) device that is relatively expensive. These systems fail to accurately detect improper system operation.
Therefore, there exists a need to replace expensive BAW devices and to implement a self-test that more effectively identifies when the radar altimeter is performing outside of acceptable limits.